Edwin Jarvis/Gallery
A gallery of images of Howard Stark's butler, Edwin Jarvis. Movies ''Avengers: Endgame Screenshots HowardStark-AvengersEndgame.png Tony & Howard.png Stark Duo.png EdwinJarvis-AvengersEndgame.png Edwin Jarvis (April 7, 1970).png Edwin Jarvis & Howard Stark (April 1970).png Edwin Jarvis & Howard Stark (1970).png Edwin Jarvis (Avengers Endgame).png Edwin Jarvis (Endgame).png Howard Stark (April 7, 1970).png Edwin Jarvis & Howard Stark.png Agent Carter Screenshots Season One [[Now is Not the End|Episode 1.01: ''Now is Not the End]] Edwin Jarvis.png Edwin Jarvis 1.png EdwinJarvis2-AgentCarter.png Jarvis Residence.png Jarvis Helping Carter.png LLAutomat3-NNE.png Vanko, Peggy, Jarvis..png Edwin-Jarvis-Peggy-Carter-Escape-Explosion.jpg [[Bridge and Tunnel|Episode 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel]] Penthouse Tour.jpg 7w9NA2B.jpg XZuAuQ5.jpg Russiansablebed.jpg Jarvis.jpg Carterdresserstark.jpg Edwin-Jarvis-Shotgun.jpg BadNeighbor-BT.png [[Time and Tide|Episode 1.03: Time and Tide]] Edwin-Jarvis-Meets-SSR.jpg Edwin-Jarvis-Questioned.jpg AnonymousTip-TT.png Constrictor.PNG Jerome-Zandow-vs-Jarvis.jpg 54b466d3ec7c8.jpg ArrestOfJarvis-TT.png Starkmansion.jpg [[The Blitzkrieg Button|Episode 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button]] Edwin-Jarvis-Negociation-Criminals.jpg Dz6XP1X.jpg TSB8tPs.jpg SXHvZqg.jpg Pi93aeC.jpg [[The Iron Ceiling|Episode 1.05: The Iron Ceiling]] Peggy-Carter-Edwin-Jarvis.jpg Carter-Jarvis - AC105.jpg Edwin-jarvis-speaks-with-dooley.jpg [[A Sin to Err|Episode 1.06: A Sin to Err]] Edwin-Jarvis-Slapped.jpg Agentc106 01854.jpg Edwin-Jarvis-Holding-the-Door.jpg Agentc106 02209.jpg Peggy-Carter-Edwin-Jarvis-Arrested.jpg [[Snafu|Episode 1.07: Snafu]] 08dWg0R.jpg OJREHGR.jpg Wf4a2sw.jpg Agentc107 02460.jpg CK0CulR.jpg XzdYIJe.jpg F7r6xYc.jpg JaeqAmb.jpg LfhGpzt.jpg RUCQ8Xd.jpg En4ZZX6.jpg Edwin-Jarvis-Roger-Dooley-SelfHeatingVest.jpg Jarvis & Peggy - Explosion Aftermath (1x07).png [[Valediction|Episode 1.08: Valediction]] Valediction-jarvis-and-howard-stark-come-to-the-ssr.jpg Edwin-Jarvis-Howard-Stark-Surrender.jpg Edwin-Jarvis-Howard-Stark-Mirror.jpg CCYToD4.jpg DiuWqg5.jpg DaJ1eKM.jpg Z2NMdaJ.jpg SCRXaEB.jpg ThfjEHE.jpg DOm7BXJ.jpg FrJaaTS.jpg 4MmBjNj.jpg Edwin-Jarvis-Plane.jpg HowardStark-AC-S1E8-Celebration.jpg Angie8.2.jpg Edwin-Jarvis-Steve-Rogers-Blood.jpg Season Two [[The Lady in the Lake|Episode 2.01: The Lady in the Lake]] The Lady in the Lake 18.jpg The Lady in the Lake 15.jpg The Lady in the Lake 16.jpg Peggy Carter & Edwin Jarvis (2x01).png Ana4.jpeg Peggy Carter & Edwin Jarvis - 2x01(2).png The Lady in the Lake 1.jpg The Lady in the Lake 5.jpg The Lady in the Lake 8.jpg The Lady in the Lake 9.jpg The Lady in the Lake 10.jpg The Lady in the Lake 13.jpg The Lady in the Lake 14.jpg The Lady in the Lake 26.jpg The Lady in the Lake 27.jpg [[A View in the Dark|Episode 2.02: A View in the Dark]] A View in the Dark 3.jpg Jarvis & Carter - Stark Estate (2x02).png A View in the Dark 4.jpg A View in the Dark 1.jpg A View in the Dark 5.jpg A View in the Dark 6.jpg Jarvis straddling Peggy (2x02).png Ana1.jpeg Peggy & Jarvis - Intimately Close.png Peggy & Jarvis - Caught by Ana.png Ana sparring.jpg Ana kiss.jpg A View in the Dark 8.jpg A View in the Dark 9.jpg A View in the Dark 10.jpg A View in the Dark 11.jpg A View in the Dark 12.jpg A View in the Dark 18.jpg Rose6.jpeg [[Better Angels|Episode 2.03: Better Angels]] Carter visits Stark's movie set.png Acarter203 00716.jpg Acarter203_00731.jpg Acarter203_00748.jpg BA 14.jpg BA 16.jpg BA 07.jpg BA 08.jpg Stark California Estate - Jarvis & Stark (2x03).png HowardStark-EdwinJarvis-DiscussFuture.jpeg Howard Stark & Edwin Jarvis (2x03).png [[Smoke & Mirrors|Episode 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors]] Chadwick - Campaign Headquarters.png Peggy & Jarvis - Noticing Hunt.png Peggy waits for Jarvis to realize.png Jarvis' Realization (2x04).png Peggy Carter - Hands on Hips (2x04).png Peggy Close-Up (2x04).png Peggy Carter - Surprised (2x04).png Peggy's Tranquilizer Darts.png [[The Atomic Job|Episode 2.05: The Atomic Job]] Howard Stark's Woody Station Wagon.png Edwin Jarvis (2x05).png Carter and Jarvis in the vent.png Jarvis, Carter & Wilkes (2x05).png The Atomic Job Team.png The Atomic Job 9.jpg Acarter205 2165.jpg Acarter205 2138.jpg Acarter205 2172.jpg Acarter205 2188.jpg Acarter205 2192.jpg [[Life of the Party|Episode 2.06: Life of the Party]] Jarvis asks what weapon he will have.png Acarter206 01520.jpg Life of the Party 11.jpg Life of the Party 12.jpg Life of the Party 13.jpg Life of the Party 14.jpg Life of the Party 15.jpg Life of the Party 16.jpg Life of the Party 17.jpg Life of the Party 18.jpg Life of the Party 19.jpg Life of the Party 20.jpg Life of the Party 21.jpg Life of the Party 22.jpg Life of the Party 23.jpg Life of the Party 24.jpg Life of the Party 25.jpg Life of the Party 26.jpg Life of the Party 27.jpg Life of the Party 28.jpg Life of the Party 29.jpg Life of the Party 30.jpg Life of the Party 31.jpg Life of the Party 32.jpg Life of the Party 33.jpg Life of the Party 34.jpg Life of the Party 35.jpg Life of the Party 36.jpg Life of the Party 37.jpg Life of the Party 38.jpg Life of the Party 39.jpg Life of the Party 40.jpg Life of the Party 41.jpg Life of the Party 42.jpg Life of the Party 45.jpg [[Monsters|Episode 2.07: Monsters]] Jarvis & Peggy - Howard Stark's Estate (2x07).png Edwin Jarvis & Peggy Carter - Stark Estate (2x07).png Monsters 1.jpg Monsters 7.jpg Carter scared.png Carter comforts Jarvis.png [[The Edge of Mystery|Episode 2.08: The Edge of Mystery]] AC 208 -789547.jpg CarteriscapturedbyManfredi.png [[A Little Song and Dance|Episode 2.09: A Little Song and Dance]] ALSD 64.png ALSD 67.png ALSD 68.png ALSD 70.png A Little Song and Dance Promo 1.jpg A Little Song and Dance Promo 3.png Carter and Jarvis argue.png [[Hollywood Ending|Episode 2.10: Hollywood Ending]] JarvisStark-HitAndRun.jpg JosephManfredi-threatens-Jarvis-joke.jpeg Hostage Edwin Jarvis.png Howard Stark & Joe Manfredi Hug.png Breakfast at the Stark Estate.png Breakfast Discussion at the Stark Mansion.png Edwin Jarvis & Peggy Carter - SSR (2x10).png Showdown at Stark Pictures.png Stark & Jarvis (2x10).png Hollywood Ending 1.jpg Hollywood Ending 3.jpg Hollywood Ending 5.jpg Hollywood Ending 7.jpg Hollywood Ending 10.jpg Stark Pictures Studio Lot - Building Backdrop.png Howard Stark & Edwin Jarvis (2x10).png Stark, Jarvis & Wilkes.png Opening a Rift (2x10).png Awe of the New Rift.png The New Rift (2x10).png Howard Stark & Edwin Jarvis - Studio Lot.png Wilkes, Jarvis & Stark - Golf (1).png Wilkes, Jarvis & Stark - Golf (2).png Wilkes, Jarvis & Stark - Golf (3).png Stark Misses Again - Golf (2x10).png Jarvis' Suggestion - Jarvis & Stark.png Hollywood Ending 2.jpg Gamma Cannon Time (2x10).png Carter, Jarvis, Stark & Wilkes - Gamma Cannon.png Whitney Frost - Losing her Zero Matter.png Jarvis' Plan - Howard Stark's Car (2x10).png Howard Stark's New Hovercar.png Howard Stark's Hovercar (Agent Carter 2x10).png Edwin Jarvis - Genuine Smile.png Peggy Carter - Jarvis' Advice (2x10).png Peggy Carter - A Reason to Stay.png Acarter210 02756.jpg Acarter210 02788.jpg AC_210_-_Jarvis-Carter-Thompson-Stark-Wilkes.jpg Promotional Season One Peg Howard Jarvis Prom.png Jarviswithcar.jpg Jarvisprofile.jpg Season Two Agent Carter S2 Comic-Con Poster.png Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 02.jpg AC S2 E1 Promo Image.jpeg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 12.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 15.jpg Monsters 8.jpg Behind the Scenes Season One Stanbts.jpg Peggyjarvisbts.jpg Season Two Peggy and Jarvis bts The Lady in the Lake.jpg Agent-carter-bts-phones.jpg Agent-carter-bts.jpg Agent-Carter-Vfx-Breakdown-11.jpg BehindtheScenesEdgeofMistery6.jpg ALittleSongandDance1.jpg ALittleSongandDance2.jpg ALittleSongandDance3.jpg ALittleSongandDance4.jpg ALittleSongandDance9.jpg ALittleSongandDance10.jpg ALittleSongandDance12.jpg ALittleSongandDance13.jpg ALittleSongandDance16.jpg SaintAnitaPark2.jpg Behind the Scenes View in the Dark.jpg Agent-carter-bts-sparring.jpg A Little Song and Dance BTS.jpg BetterAngelsBtS.png Concept Art Carterconcept2.JPG Books ''Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Marvel's Agent Carter Season One Carter guidebook.JPG Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - It's All Connected Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - It's All Connected.jpg Comics Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' IManPubI2.jpg IM2PI31.jpg PubInIrMa9.jpg Stark and Vanko.PNG Edwin Jarvis Public Identity.png Edwin Jarvis Young Tony.jpg Edwin Jarvis Earth-199999.jpg Category:Character Galleries